Finding Memories About You
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: "Rambut putih, mata emerald, dan tempat-tempat yang rasanya pernah kukunjungi! Semuanya begitu cocok!" last Chapter is update! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Memories About You**

Chapter One

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

_Flashback, ten years ago……_

"_Dorr! Yeeyyy, Shiro-chan yang jaga sekarang!" Ujar Momo kesenangan karena tahu tempat persembunyian anak lelaki yang di panggilnya Shiro-chan._

"_Iya-iya…." Ujar Shiro seraya menuju tempat dimana ia harus berjaga._

"_Sembunyi dimana,ya…." Kata Momo melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pohon, "Sembunyi di atas sana, ah!" katanya seraya memanjat pohon itu._

"…_. 10!" kata Shiro, lalu membuka matanya. Lalu ia berkeliling mencari Momo. "Momo dimana,sih? Kok dari tadi enggak ketemu-ketemu." Kata Shiro sebal. _

_Sementara itu Momo menahan tawa karena geli melihat Shiro yang kebingungan mencari dirinya. Karena terlalu banyak bergerak, kaki Momo tergelincir dan ia kehilangan keseimbangannya._

"_Momo!" teriak Shiro, mendapati Momo jatuh dari atas pohon yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi dan lagi, ia berlumuran darah._

_-xXx-_

"_Bagaimana hasilnya, Dok?" Tanya Sousuke kepada Dokter yang memeriksa anak perempuannya itu._

"_Sepertinya ia kehilangan sebagian memorinya, dan lagi, sepertinya ia harus mengikuti terapi di Tokyo, karena peralatan di Karakura ini kurang lengkap..." kata Dokter itu, panjang lebar._

"_Ba-baiklah…." Kata Sousuke._

-xxXxx-

"Kringgg!!!!" bel masuk berbunyi. Masuklah Ichimaru-sensei di ikuti seorang anak lelaki berambut salju.

"Yap, anak-anak, kalian bertemu teman baru, perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Kata Ichimaru sensei.

"Watashi wa Toushiro Kurosaki, onegaishimasu." Kata Toushiro panjang-lebar.

"Baiklah, kau duduk bersama Hinamori, ya." Kata Ichimaru-sensei lagi.

"Baik." Kata Toushiro seraya menuju tempat duduknya.

-xXx-

"Kringg!!!" bel makan siang berbunyi, bertepatan dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Halo? Ada apa otou-san?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Bagaimana Toushiro? Apakah penyamaranmu dengan mengganti nama, melicinkan rambut, serta memakai kacamata tidak ketahuan?" Tanya Juushiro.

"Sejauh ini belum ada yang tahu bahwa aku anak Direktur Hitsugaya coorps." Kata Toushiro santai.

"Baguslah, ya sudah, otou-san akan memulai rapat sebentar lagi."

"Ya otou-san…" kata Toushiro seraya menutup telpon.

"Telepon dari siapa, Kurosaki-kun? Kok sembunyi-sembunyi?" Tanya Momo tiba-tiba,membuat kacamata Toushiro melorot.

"Eh, er, tidak, dari otou-san, dan panggil Toushiro saja." Kata Toushiro seraya membenahi kacamatanya.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu, kita makan siang yuk? kau lapar, kan?" Tanya Momo.

"Er,iya….." kata Toushiro.

-xXx-

"Kringgg!!!!!" bel pulang yang di tunggu-tunnggu di Karakura International High School itu akhirnya berbunyi. Toushiro langsung merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Er,Hi-Hinamori, boleh kuantar pulang?" Tanya Toushiro. Toushiro menahan napas sebelum akhirnya Momo mengangguk.

"Brummm…" derum motor CBR keluaran terbaru milik Toushiro berhenti di depan Momo.

"Nih, pakai." Kata Toushiro seraya menyerahkan sebuah helm untuk Momo.

"Anu, jangan laju-laju, ya Toushiro." Kata Momo. Toushiro hanya mengangguk, padahal dari balik kaca helmnya ia menyringai nakal.

"Hei Hinamori, kau tidak terburu-buru pulang, kan?" Tanya Toushiro di tengah perjalanan.

"Er, tidak kok, ada apa?" Momo balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Toushiro.

"Kemana?" Tanya Momo.

"Ada deh!" kata Toushiro seraya menambah kecepatan hingga 120 Km/H

"Brumm…." Derum motor Toushiro, yang berhenti di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan pohon Sakura.

"Astaga Toushiro, kau memmbuat separuh jiwaku melayang…." Kata Momo, seraya turun dari motor.

"Hehehe, gomenasai yo, Hinamori…." Kata Toushiro, menahan tawa. Tiba-tiba ponsel Momo berbunyi.

"Ya, Otou-san?" kata Momo begitu mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau dimana, Momo?" Tanya Sousuke.

"Er, Toushiro mengajakku jalan-jalan sebentar, a-ada apa Otou-san?" Momo balik bertanya.

"Oh, ya sudah, yang penting kau jangan pulang terlalu malam, jam 7 sudah sampai di rumah, mengerti?" kata Sousuke.

"Ya, Otou-san….." kata Momo seraya menutup telpon. "Heran, biasanya Otou-san akan banyak bertanya, tapi kali ini tidak, ya?" Tanya Momo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kesana yuk…" ajak Toushiro seraya menggandeng tangan Momo.

"Hoah…. Enaknya…" kata Toushiro duduk nyaman di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang lumayan rindang. "Ada apa Hinamori?" Tanya Toushiro melihat Momo yang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, hanya saja rasanya, aku pernah, ke tempat ini," kata Momo perlahan-lahan. "Bersama…bersama seorang anak berambut putih jabrik…" sambungnya.

"Seperti ini?" Tanya Toushiro seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya agar kembali jabrik.

"Ya! Kau mirip dengannya, tapi, aku tak mengingat namanya……"

"Tenang, kau pasti akan mengingat namanya!" kata Toushiro memberi semangat.

"Hmm!" kata Momo mengangguk senang.

-xXx-

"Hei Hinamori, ini kenapa?" Tanya Toushiro pura-pura tidak tahu, mendapati bekas luka di belakang telinga Momo.

"Ah, dulu waktu aku kelas dua SD, aku pernah terjatuh, dan menyebabkan aku melupakan sebagian memoriku, dan salah satunya ya yang tadi itu……" kata Momo murung.

"Tenang saja! Kau pasti akan ingat nantinya.." kata Toushiro, tersenyum, berhasil membuat Momo _blushing._

"Hei, mau makan es krim?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Umm, masalahnya aku tak membawa banyak uang….." kata Momo ragu-ragu.

"Aku yang traktir,deh!" kata Toushiro bersemangat.

-xXx-

"Yummy~" kata Momo.

"Enak, kan?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Ah Toushiro, itu di dekat mulutmu ada eskrim.." Kata Momo

"Mana ?" Tnya Toushiro seraya meraba-raba.

"Ah sini…." kata Momo seraya melap eskrim itu.

"Thanks.." kata Toushiro.

Tiba-tiba Momo teringat sesuatu "Hei, rasanya aku juga pernah melap mulut anak itu.." kata Momo mengingat-ingat.

"He?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Itu,anak yang ada dalam ingatanku!" kata Momo.

Lalu Toushiro memandang Momo, dan berkata "Hei, apakah kau benar-benar ingin menemukan semua memorimu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat ingin bertemu anak yang ada dalam ingatanku itu…" kata Momo.

"Kau 'kan sudah bertemu…" gumam Toushiro.

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Momo.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, kubilang eskrimnya enak…" kata toushiro gelagapan.

"Oh…"

"Ah, setelah ini bisa temani aku ke toko boneka sebentar?" Tanya Toushiro.

Momo tersedak, "Eh? Kau mau beli boneka?" godanya, membuat semu merah di sekitar pipi Toushiro.

"Sepupuku yang minta…." Katanya cemberut.

"hahaha… iya-iya percaya!" kata Momo melihat bibir-bebek Toushiro.

"Wah! Banyak banget boneka Chappy-nya!" kata Momo begitu sampai di toko boneka.

"Nah, itu tuh yang diminta sepupuku…" kata Toushiro. Tiba-tiba Toushiro melihat Momo memandangi sebuah Chappy berwarna merah, "Kau mau, ya?" goda Toushiro.

"Iya…eh tidak!" jawab Momo, terhipnotis perkataan Toushiro.

"Ambillah, aku yang bayar…" kata Toushiro.

"Ta-tapi kan, tadi kau sudah mentraktirku eskrim, masa mau membelikanku boneka?" Tanya Momo, merasa tidak enak.

"Siapa bilang gratis?"Tanya Toushiro, matanya nakal.

"E-eh? K-kau ma-mau a-apa?" Tanya Momo gugup.

"Hahahahaha! tidak-tidak, aku cuma mau besok kau buatkan aku bekal…" kata Toushiro, geli.

"Er, kau yakin mau membelikanku?" Tanya Momo, masih ragu-ragu. Namun Toushiro mengangguk mantap. "Ba-baiklah~" kata Momo.

Akhirnya Momo pulang membawa sebuah boneka Chappy yang lumayan besar dan enak untuk di peluk. "Astaga! Sudah jam setengah 7.." kata Momo menepuk jidatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang.." kata Toushiro, dan mereka menggunakan kecepatan hingga 100 km/H.

-xXx-

"Doumo arigato gozaimasu, Toushiro, kau baik sekali! Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, baiklah, sudah malam, oyasuminasai, Toushiro.." kata Momo. Lalu ia masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya.

"Oyasuminasai, Momo-chan…" kata Toushiro, lalu menyalakn motornya, dan pulang.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Memories About You

Chapter Two

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Karakura International High School, Saturday morning,

Sudah berlalu 7 minutes sejak bel pertama di bunyikan, namun dua bangku di kelas 2-3 belum terisi. Bangku milik Hinamori Momo dan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ahh! Kenapa harus terlambat, sih!" kata Toushiro kesal pada dirinya sendiri, seraya berlari-lari di Koridor. Saking terburu-burunya, ia tak melihat ada Momo dari arah yang berlawanan, hingga saat di depan kelas…

"Brugg!" Toushiro menabrak Momo. Rupanya hal tersebut membuat Mayuri-Sensei keluar dari kelas mereka.

"A-aduh, maaf Sensei, kami terlambat…" kata Toushiro membantu Momo berdiri.

"Baiklah… cepat masuk, tapi karena kalian terlambat, sepulang sekolah kalian membersihkan Perpustakaan." kata Mayuri-Sensei.

"Ba-baik, Sensei…" kata Toushiro dan Momo bersamaan, lalu masuk ke kelas. Saat itu, jika bukan pelajaran Mayuri-Sensei, mungkin kelas 2-3 akan jadi kelas ter-ribut.

-XxX-

"Kringg!!" bel makan siang berbunyi.

"Oh, my God," gumam Toushiro, melihat kawan-kawannya mendekat dengan senyum simpul aneh. "Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Bilang-bilang, dong, kalau kau mau dengannya…" bisik Renji di telinga Toushiro.

"Apaan, sih?!" kata Toushiro, Blushing.

"Toushiro, ke Kantin, yuk, kau tak membawa Bento, kan?" tanya Momo, setelah berbicang-bincang dengan Rukia.

"Eh, i-iya, ayo!" kata Toushiro, bersemangat, lalu Renji dan yang lainnya menuju Taman sayap Kiri mereka, untuk makan siang.

-XxX-

"Huuwaaa~ Perpustakaan jumbo size seprti itu harus kita bersihkan…" kata Momo, mengeluh, mempermainkan sendoknya.

"Hahaha, berharaplah hari ini banyak yang terlambat…" canda Toushiro, membuat sedikit senyum tipis di bibir Momo.

"Semoga Nanao-Sensei baik, ya…" kata Momo.

Sementara Toushiro hanya tertawa kecil.

-XxX-

"Kringg!!!" bel pulang berbunyi.

"Hufftt~" Momo menghela napas.

"Hmmm, ayo!" kata Toushiro seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Iya!" kata Momo, menerima uluran tangan Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya, dan Hinamori,ya… Oke, kalian membersihkan bagian rak buku Sejarah, Geografi dan Biologi." Jelas Nanao-Sensei. Lalu Toushiro dan Momo menuju 'daerah Teritorial' mereka.

"Waw, lumayan, nih… untung hari ini hari Sabtu, aku bisa pulang sedikit lama…" kata Momo.

"Ayo, biar kita tidak pulang terlalu malam…" kata Toushiro.

Lalu Toushiro dan Momo mulai bekerja, Toushiro bagian Sejarah dan Geografi, Momo bagian Biologi. Waktu terus berlalu, dengan sesekali Momo bersenandung lagu-lagu Tohoshinki, atau Kat-tun, bahkan sekali berduet lagu 'Kokoro no tomo' dengan Toushiro, lalu tertawa.

"Aah~ akhirnya selesai juga, Toushiro, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Momo, yang lebih dahulu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Sedikit lagi…" kata Toushiro, dibalik setumpuk buku.

"Ah, sini kubantu…" kata Momo, mendatangi Toushiro.

"Oh, terima kasih…" kata Toushiro.

Lalu tak lama pekerjaan mereka berdua benar-benar selesai.

"Ayo, pulang," kata Toushiro, lalu ia merapikan bajunya yang tadi tergulung-gulung.

"Ah, sebentar, tasku di sana…" kata Momo, menuju tempat tasnya berada, di bagian rak belakang. Ketika berbalik, tak sengaja ia menubruk lemari itu. Namun, mungkin karena itu adalah lemari lama, kaki lemari yang sudah tak kuat lagi itu patah, Lemari itu bergoyang dan akan jatuh, namun Momo tak menyadarinya, padahal ia berada di antara dua lemari, akhirnya lemari itu benar-benar mau jatuh.

"MOMOO!!!!!!" kata Toushiro, memeluk Momo, yang berada di antara dua lemari itu, akhirnya mereka berdua tertimpa lemari berat penuh buku itu.

-XxX -

Ternyata saat Momo pingsan, ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya…

"_Momo! Tunggu aku!" kata anak berambut salju itu._

"_Bleee! Ayo cepetan kejar aku!" kata Momo, seraya menjulurkan lidah._

"_Hey Momo! Hati-hati jangan menyebrang sembarangan!!!" kata anak itu._

"_Brukk!!!" Momo jatuh ke Trotoar, namun ia tak apa-apa, tanpa luka._

"_Shiro-Chan!!" kata Momo, melihat Shiro pingsan._

"Shiro-chan…" gumam Momo, siuman.

-XxX-

"Ngggh…" gumam Toushiro, sadar dari pingsannya. Lalu ia mencoba duduk, "Ukh!" gumamnya, menahan sakit dari bagian pinggangnya.

"Toushiro, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang, seraya menyebak tirai yang ada.

"Momo? Kenapa kita bisa disini? Ini dimana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Umm, ini di Rumah Sakit, kau ingat? Waktu di Perpustakaan, ada lemari yang menimpa kita berdua?" tanya Momo. Toushiro mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tak biarkan lemari itu menimpaku saja? Kau tak perlu terluka akibat diriku…" kata Momo, menyeka air matanya yang keluar.

"Hei, kau tak boleh bicara begitu," kata Toushiro, turun dari kasurnya dan menuju kasur Momo. "Nanti, orang-orang yang menyayangimu akan sedih, lho…" katanya lagi, lalu mengelus kepala Momo, yang mulai mengeluarkan airmata itu.

"Habisnya, aku selalu menyusahkan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku…" kata Momo, masih terisak-isak.

"Taka pa, orang yang menyayangimu pasti selalu senang membantumu, seperti aku…" kata Toushiro.

"Be-benarkah?" kata Momo, mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunuduk.

"Tentu saja…" kata Toushiro. Lalu Momo membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Toushiro. Tanpa merasa sepasang mata violet memperhatikan mereka.

------TBC------


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Memories about You

Chapter three

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

"Tentu saja…" kata Toushiro. Lalu Momo membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Toushiro. Tanpa merasa sepasang mata violet memperhatikan mereka.

"Hey, sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau umm, hank out bersama ku?" tanya Toushiro.

Sunday morning…

"Brumm, Brumm," seorang pemuda berambut putih salju itu menaik-turunkan gas sepeda motornya. Menunggu gadis yang di cintainya itu.

"Wah Toushiro, kau sudah lama menunggu, ya?" tanya Momo.

"Eh, engg-" kata Toushiro, namun terpotong begitu Momo berbalik. Ia terlihat sangat manis sekali. Ia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna perak, lalu rok mini berwarna putih yang dipadu-padankan dengan legging berwarna hitam, dan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan terurai.

"Toushiro?" tanya Momo.

"Oh, eh, maaf, umm, hanya saja, kau manis…" kata Toushiro. Baik yang memuji maupun yang di puji, sama-sama blushing.

"A-ayo berangkat…" ajak Momo.

"Oh, ayo!" kata Toushiro.

-XxX-

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Momo, di tengah perjalanan.

"Taman Hiburan…" kata Toushiro, lalu menarik gas hingga 200km/h.

"Kyaa!!"

-XxX-

Selama di Taman Hiburan, Momo tampak senang sekali. Ia dan Toushiro benar-benar layaknya anak SD, mereka naik Roller coaster, masuk ke rumah hantu dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

"Hey Momo, kau mau naik Kincir Raksasa?" tanya Toushiro. Saat itu mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Boleh saja," kata Momo, mengipas-ngipas lehernya. "Tapi istirahat sebentar, ya? Aku haus…" kata Momo, nyengir.

"Ayo, lagi pula ini saatnya makan siang, kita makan dulu saja…" kata Toushiro, melihat arloji-nya.

"Setuju!" kata Momo.

"Akhirnya, datang juga…" kata Toushiro, melihat Momo, dengan nampan yang di bawanya.

"Hehehe, antriannya panjang.." kata Momo, menaruh nampannya di meja. Lalu Toushiro segera mengambil Beef burger-nya.

"Kau lapar, ya?" tanya Momo.

"Hmm, ya.." jawab Toushiro dengan mulut penuh. Momo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan cowok berambut seputih salju di depannya itu. Setelah itu ia menatap lekat-lekat pria di depannya itu. "Eh, umm, ada apa?" tanya Toushiro, merasa aneh ditatap lekat seperti itu.

"Umm, tidak, hanya saja, kenapa saat sekolah kau melicinkan rambutmu? Kenapa rambutmu tidak di buat seperti ini saja?" tanya Momo, memperhatikan rambut Toushiro.

"Ah, er, umm," kata Toushiro,membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "I-itu, er, ka-karena, bi-bisa di marahi, kan?" kata Toushiro, berusaha tidak melihat Momo.

"Eh? Menurutku tidak, ini asli, kan?" tanya Momo, tanpa sadar mengelus kepala Toushiro. "Lembutnya…" gumam Momo.

"Eh, umm, Momo…" kata Touhiro.

"Ah, maaf!" sergahnya, langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ahahaha tak apa…" kata Hitsugaya, tertawa kecil. "Eh, ayo cepat habiskan, kau mau naik Kincir Raksasa, kan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hmm!" kata Momo, mengangguk.

"Silahkan masuk!" kata pegawai perempuan yang membukakan Loker Kincir Raksasa itu. "Kalian pasangan serasi!" katanya lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seketika Momo merah padam, begitu pula Toushiro. Akhirnya mars di dalam loker itu menjadi kurang enak. Tiba-tiba, saat mereka di bagian puncak,

"DUKK!" Kincir Raksasa berhenti tiba-tiba, dan Semua loker Kincir itu bergoyang-goyang, namun tak lama Kincir kembali berjalan, namun "DUKK!" Kincir berhenti, kali ini lebih keras, sampai membuat Momo yang duduk berseberangan dengan Toushiro, terlempar ke tempat Toushiro.

"_Maaf kepada para pengunjung Kincir Raksasa, harap bersabar dikarenakan adanya kesalahan teknis, kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, Terima kasih." _kata pengeras suara yang ada.

"Sial…" gumam Toushiro, ia ingin sekali berteriak-teriak, namun ia ingat kalau ada Momo di sebelahnya.

"To-toushiro… a-aku ta-takut…" kata Momo, mengeluarkan beberapa bulir airmata.

"Te-tenang, ada aku, kok…" kata Toushiro, merangkul Momo, berusaha menenangkannya.

-XxX-

"Silahkan…" kata perempuan yang mebuka-tutup pintu loker itu setelah tiga jam di dalam Loker kincir. Ia memegang kotak tissue, mungkin bukan hanya Momo yang menangis.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau pulang?" tanya Toushiro.

"Umm, sepertinya aku harus pulang, sudah jam 5 sore…" kata Momo.

"Umm, iya, baiklah, ayo kita pulang…" kata Toushiro.

-XxX-

"Brumm…" derum motor Toushiro yang berhenti di depan rumah bertuliskan 'Hinamori'.

"Yap, sampai…" kata Toushiro.

"Terima kasih, ya Toushiro, aku senang sekali, sudah ya, sampai besok…" kata Momo, lalu, secara tiba-tiba, ia mengecup pipi Toushiro, dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Haa?" gumam Toushiro, yang masih bengong di atas motornya. "Hmph, Momo-chan…" kata Toushiro, memakai helm-nya dan pulang.

"Bluskh!" Momo merebahkan badannya di atas kasur empuknya. "Hmmph, aku mulai gila…" kata Momo, menyentuh bibirnya, "Tapi biarlah, aku senang sekali…" katanya seraya meraih boneka Chappy yang dibelikan Toushiro. "Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, di kamar toushiro…

"Woohoo!" teriak Toushiro girang.

"Tuan?" tanya Ichimaru, yang kebetulan sedang di depan kamarnya.

"EH, uhm, ya baik-baik saja, ada apa, Ichimaru?" tanya Toushiro, kembali menjadi pangeran.

"Tuan besar memanggil anda, tuan." kata Ichimaru.

"Oh, ya.." kata Toushiro, merapikan rambutnya, lalu ia keluar, menuju ruang keluarga.

"Doushite? Otou-san…" tanya Toushiro begitu di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaiamana? Apakah ada perkembangan?" tanya Juushiro, langsung.

"Sedang dalam proses, otou-san…" kata Toushiro.

"Lama sekali, sebenarnya kau serius atau tidak?" tanya Juushiro lagi.

"Tentu saja aku serius, otou-san, aku benar-benar mencintainya…" kata Toushiro, sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu buktikan dengan segera, Okaa-san tak mau kalau kau hanya membuang-buang waktu…" kata Rangiku, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga. "Sekarang ganti baju mu lalu makan malam." Kata Rangiku.

"Baik, okaa-san…" kata Toushiro.

-XxX-

"Teng, Teng, Teng!" bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak menghambur ke koridor.

"Momo! Tunggu sebentar," panggil Rukia, menarik Momo yang mau pulang itu. "Aku ingin bicara sebentar…" katanya lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja…" kata Momo.

"Ada apa, Rukia-chan?" tanya Momo, saat itu kelas sudah sepi.

"Umm, apakah kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Rukia langsung.

"E-eh? Toushiro? Ti-tidak, kok…" kata Momo, kaget, tiba-tiba di sodori pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Baguslah," kata Rukia, senang. "Sebenarnya, aku suka padanya, aku mau menyatakan cinta padanya…" kata Rukia.

_Degg!_

"O-oh, ganbatte yo, Rukia-chan…" kata Momo.

"Hmm! Ya sudah, matta Ashita!" kata Rukia, lalu pergi.

"Ukh…" gumam Momo.

"Grekk!" slide door kelasnya terbuka.

"Momo?" tanya seseorang, ternyata Orihime.

"Eh? Hime, ada apa?" Momo balik bertanya.

"Umm, bisa kau temani aku? Aku ingin membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang…" kata Orihime.

"Oh ya? Aku tahu toko kado yang bagus, ayo kita ke sana!" kata Momo.

-XxX-

"Kau mau memberi apa?" tanya Momo.

"Umm, aku sih ingin memberi sapu tangan…" kata Orihime.

"Oh, sebentar, aku ambilkan pilihannya…" kata Momo. Lalu ia menuju tempat sapu tangan. Ia memilih beberapa model. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar dua suara yang di kenalnya di balik etalase tempat ia memilih sapu tangan.

"Hey, Kurosaki, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus?" tanya suara seorang gadis, namun Momo tahu itu adalah Rukia.

"Beli saja dua-duanya, aku yang bayar, deh…" kata seorang pria, yang tak lain tak bukan, adalah Toushiro.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih!" kata Rukia.

"Hmm, sama-sama, udah biasa, kok…" kata Toushiro.

_Nyutt!_

"Ukh…" kata Momo, "Ternyata, apapun, siapapun, sama saja, ya…" gumam Momo.

"Orihime, pilihlah di antara ini, umm, ano, aku pulang duluan, ya, aku agak pusing…" kata Momo, berbohong.

"Oh? Oh, ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan…" kata Orihime.

"Kurosaki, kau mau tahu ini untuk siapa?" kata Rukia, mereka berdua sudah berada di luar toko tadi.

"Siapa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Sini…" Rukia mendekat pada Toushiro, membisiki sesuatu, namun ia menutupi nya hingga terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berciuman, tepat pada saat Momo keluar.

------TBC------


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Memories about You

Last Chapter

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

-XxX-

"Sini…" Rukia mendekat pada Toushiro, membisiki sesuatu, namun ia menutupi nya hingga terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berciuman, tepat pada saat Momo keluar.

"Hah?" gumam Momo ternganga, lalu pergi secepat mungkin.

"Lho? Tadi itu seperti Momo…" gumam Toushiro, melihat sekelebat syal Momo yang biasa di pakainya. "Wah, bisa gawat ini…" gumam Toushiro, lalu mengejar Momo.

-XxX-

"A-ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku lari, sih?" gumam Momo, namun ia tak menurunkan kecepatan berlarinya sedikit pun.

"Momo!" panggil Toushiro, dengan sekuat tenaga menyusul Momo, dan akhirnya ia bisa menangkap lengan Momo. "Kenapa kau lari?"

"A-aku tak tahu, sudahlah…" kata Momo, melepaskan lengannya dari genggaman Toushiro, lalu menyetop Taxi.

"Bagaimana, ini? Apa ini baik atau buruk?" tanya Toushiro bingung. "Sepertinya aku harus melakukannya secepatnya.."

-XxX-

Brukk!

Momo membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Nona, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Nemu.

"Ya, pergilah…" kata Momo, mengusir pelayan yang biasanya menjadi tempat berbaginya itu.

"Ba-baik."

'Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Marah-marah sendiri, hanya karena dia..' pikir Momo kalut. Akhirnya karena sebal, ia malah menghambur buku-bukunya.

_Pluk!_

Sebuah foto jatuh dari sela-sela salah satu buku tebal.

"Eh? Foto siapa ini?" tanya Momo, seraya mengambil foto itu. Ia mengenali dirinya, yang masih kecil itu, namun cowok berambut seputih salju yang di sebelahnya itu, lalu ia membalik foto itu. 'bed-wetter Momo dan Shiro-chan'.

"Nemu!" teriak Momo.

"ya nona?" tanya nemu seraya membuka pintu. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat buku bertebaran di lantai.

"Ng, kau kenal anak cowok yang di sini?" tanya Momo langsung.

"Itu? Itu, eh, ng tidak.." kata Nemu. "sEr, nona, saya keluar sebentar, nyonya besar memanggil saya tadi.." kata Nemu, lalu langsung kkeluar meninggalkan Momo.

"Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang di sembunyikannya…" gumam Momo, melihat tingkah aneh Nemu.

"_Drrt, drrt.." _hand phone Momo bergetar, ada e-mail rupanya.

"Toushiro aneh nih, kirim e-mail tanpa isi.." kata Momo. "Hey! Tunggu dulu!" kata Momo, menyadari sesuatu. "Mungkin, mungkinkah Toushiro ini, adalah anak di Foto ini?" gumam Momo pada dirinya sendiri. "Rambut putih, mata emerald, dan tempat-tempat yang rasanya pernah kukunjungi! Semuanya begitu cocok!" kata Momo, baru saja ia mau menelpon Toushiro, ia di panggil oleh Nemu, untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya.

-XxX-

"Ada apa, otou-san?" tanya Momo, kepada Sousuke.

"Otou-san hanya ingin bertanya, kau mempunyai pacar?" tanya Sousuke.

"EH? Ung, tidak, kok…" ujar Momo Jujur.

"Oh, baguslah, kalau begitu mandilah, kita akan makan malam di luar…" ujar Sousuke.

"Eh, baik.."

-XxX-

"Wah, ini Momo, kan?" tanya seorang bapak berambut krem panjang. Sementara itu Momo hanya mengangguk.

"Momo, kenalkan, ini Juushiro Hitsugaya, ayah dari tunanganmu nantinya.." kata Sousuke.

"Hah? Tunangan? Siapa?" tanya Momo, kaget setengah mati.

"Wah, anakku nakal juga, ya, ternyata belum di beritahu…" kata Juushiro.

"Ha? Okaa-san, sebenarnya siapa tunanganku?" tanya Momo pada Retsu.

"Tunggu saja, sayang, pada tahun baru nanti…" kata Retsu.

'Tahun baru? Itu kan 10 hari lagi…' pikir Momo, merencanakan sesuatu. 'Berarti secepat mungkin aku harus pergi dari rumah, aku tak mau di tunangkan dengan orang yang tak kenal dekat denganku..'

-XxX-

"Pagi Momo…" sapa Rukia ketika Momo baru masuk kelas.

"Pagi." Sapa Momo singkat.

"Ng, kau tahu Toushiro kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Tanya saja sendiri, kau pacarnya, kan?" jawab Momo ketus.

"Momo! Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia keras.

"Aku, argh! Aku tak tahu.." Ujar Momo lemah.

"Kau, suka pada Toushiro?" bisik Rukia di telinga Momo.

"EH? Bu-bukankah kau yang suka padanya?" tanya Momo.

"Kemarin, aku hanya mengujimu, dan ternyata itu benar…" kata Rukia seraya tersenyum.

"Mak-maksudmu?" tanya Momo, bingung.

"kau ingat saat kau kejadian kau tertimpa Lemari? Saat aku mau menjengukmu, kau sedang berpelukkan dengan Toushiro, dan ku lihat, ada cinta di matanya.." ujar Rukia, lembut.

"Ta-tapi, kok kemarin kamu ciuman dengannya?" tanya Momo.

"Ciuman?" tanya Rukia, sweat drop. "Aku membisikinya sesuatu, Momo…" kata Rukia.

"Hah? Apa itu? Jangan-jangan hanya aku yang jadi seperti orang gila?" tanya Momo.

"Eh? Hahahahaha! Jadi kau kemarin lari karena itu? Hahahahahahaha!" ujar Rukia, lalu tertawa keras sekali, sampai anak sekelas melihat ke arahnya.

"Tapi, benarkah kau tak menyukai Toushiro?" bisik Momo.

"Sumpah, Momo, meskipun Toushiro itu keren, tapi, aku masih lebih menyukai idolaku, Ichigo!" kata Rukia.

"Dasar! Penyanyi mysterious itu kau sukai sekali, ya, ya sudah ayo duduk…" kata Momo, lalu menuju tempat duduknya.

-XxX-

December 24th, 01.23 am

"Baju, kartu ATM, cukup, aku bisa melarikan dengan ini saja…" Ujar Momo, saat itu ia bersiap-siap untuk melarikan diri dari rumah.

"Nona, anda mau kemana?" tanya Nemu, saat Momo keluar dari kamarnya.

"Woah! Nemu, kau membuatku sangatt kaget!" kata Momo. "Tentu saja aku mau melarikan diri! Aku tak mau di tunangkan dengan Orang yang tak ku kenal!" desis Momo, lalu melangkah dengan cepat mendahului Nemu.

"Eh? Nona, kumohon, tunggulah sebentar saja, kumohon, nona pasti tahu dengan Orang ini, tapi aku tak bisa beritahu, kumohon, jangan buat tunangan anda kecewa…" kata Nemu, memohon-mohon sampai berlutut.

"Eh? Kau tahu dengan pertunanganku?" tanya Momo, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya, tapi, ku tak bisa beritahu siapa yang menjadi Tunangan anda, karena itu kumohon supaya Nona mau menunggu…" ujar Nemu lagi.

"Ba-baiklah.. tapi berjanjilah, kalau aku tak menyukai orang itu, kau harus ikut denganku, amengerti?" tanya Momo, sementara Nemu hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman.

-XxX-

"Momo, ini untukmu.." ujar Hisagi, ketua kelas itu memberikan sebuah undangan ulang tahun.

"Ulang tahun siapa, Hisagi?" tanya Momo.

"Toushiro, besok, bertepatan pada saat Natal…" kata Hisagi, sambil lalu.

"Oh, mungkin dia sibuk mempersiapkan Ulang tahunnya, makanya enggak Turun selama 2 hari.." celetuk Rukia.

"Mungkin…"

-XxX-

"Momo, besok ada acara ulang tahun temanmu, ya?" tanya Retsu, memasuki anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya, ada apa Okaasan?" Momo balik bertanya.

"Okaasan punya Gaun yang bagus untukmu, kau pakai besok, ya…" kata Retsu, menaruh sebuah tas yang tertera nama butik ternama itu.

"Waw, indah…" ujar Momo, mengeluarkan gaun berwarna putih itu, tanpa lengan dan dengan kerah sanghai, lalu sarung tangan sampai pada siku. Dengan bagian bawah gaun itu begitu megar, dan Indah.

-XxX-

"Hey Momo, kau sudah siap?" tanya Rukia dari luar kamar Momo, karena mereka akan berangkat bersama.

"Sebentar, Rukia.." kata Momo, seraya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Waw.." kata Rukia, terpukau oleh penampilan Momo, dengan gaun indahnya dan Rambutnya yang di gelung bak bunga mawar itu.

"Hehehe, kau juga manis, Rukia…" kata Momo, memuji Rukia dengan Gaun violetnya.

"Hehehe, ayo berangkat!"

-XxX-

"Lho? Kok banyak belum datang?" tanya Momo begitu sampai di taman dimana Toushiro mengadakan Ulang tahunnya.

"Apakah kita terlalu cepat?" tanya rukia.

"Tidak, di undangannya benar, jam 7…" kata Momo, melihat kembali undangannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah, kok.." ujar seseorang, menepuk pundak Momo.

"Toushiro?" ujar Momo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Er, Rukia, bisa permisi sebentar?" tanya Toushiro.

"Oh, tentu saja.." kata Rukia, lalu kepinggir, dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menariknya ke belakang pohon.

"Eh? Toushiro, kau mau apa?" tanya Momo, bingung melihat Toushiro berlutut di hadapannya.

"Momo, aku, mau meminta maaf soal kejadian tempo hari," kata Toushiro, lalu menaarik tangan Momo perlahan. "Aku, ingin memperjelas Hubungan kita, maukah kau, menjadi tunanganku?" tanya Toushiro, seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tempat perhiasan dan membukanya, ternyata cincin.

"Eh? Tapi, aku sudah di tunangkan oleh.." kata Momo, bingung.

"Anak dari Juushiro Hitsugaya, dan itu adalah ayahku.." potong Toushiro.

"Ja-jadi?" kata Momo, kaget.

"Ya, akulah tunanganmu, jadi maukah kau menggunakan cincin ini sebagai tanda pertunangan kita?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tentu saja!" kata Momo, lalu memeluk Toushiro.

"Prok, prok prok prok.." seketika terdengar banyak sekali tepuk tangan.

"Lho? Dari mana datangnya mereka?" tanya Momo, bingung.

"Sebenarnya, semua undangan tertulis pukul 6, hanya undanganmu dan rukia saja yang pukul 7.." kata Toushiro.

"Hey, cincinnya di pakaikan, donk!" teriak Orihime.

"Tentu saja…" kata Toushiro, lalu menyematkan sebuah cincin emas di jari manis kiri Momo. "Oh ya, teman-teman, sebenarnya, nama Asliku adalah 'Toushirou Hitsugaya' dan Kurosaki adalah nama Keluarga dari sepupu ku, yaitu, Ichigo!" teriak Toushiro, seketika, muncullah bunyi bass yang menandakan intro lagu seorang penyanyi misterius, Ichigo.

"KYAAA!" teriak fangirl Ichigo, termasuk Rukia, tentunya.

-XxX-

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, kalau Toushiro adalah Anak dalam ingatan itu.." kata Momo, saat itu ia hanya Berdua saja dengan Toushiro, di salah satu bagian taman yang cukup besar itu.

"kau tak mau memanggilku 'Shiro-chan', bed-wetter Momo?" tanya Toushiro, setengah bercanda.

"Hey! Aku sudah tidak mengompol lagi!" kata Momo, pipinya memerah.

"Hahahaha,bercanda-bercanda…" kata Toushiro, melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Momo.

"Semuanya seperti mimpi, mulai dari Toushiro adalah tunanganku, anak dalam ingatan, sampai pada bahwa penyanyi misterius itu adalah sepupumu…" kata Momo, melihat ke langit penuh bintang itu.

"Ini nyata, lho, kau mau bukti?" tanya Toushiro, lalu memegang dagu Momo, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momo, dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir mungil Momo. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Uhh, dasar, hihihihihi.." kata Momo, memerah, namun sangat senang.

"Ehem!" Juushiro dan Sousuke tiba-tiba ada di belakang Momo dan Toushiro.

"Otou-san?" tanya Momo dan Toushiro bersamaan.

"Ingat, lho, kalian belum menikah, jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh.." kata Juushiro.

"Iya, benar itu.." timpal Sousuke.

Tiba-tiba, 'Hup!', dalam sekejap Momo, telah di gendong ala bridal style oleh Toushiro, dan Toushiro membawanya lari.

"Kyaa!"

sementara itu, di sisi lain..

"Hay gadis manis, boleh ku minta nomormu?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja!"

_ketika seseorang mengenal arti cinta, ia juga harus mengenal arti kehilangan dan kekecewaan, dan bukan cinta yang mencarimu, tapi kau yang mencari cintamu._

_-_The End-Owarimasu-Tamat-

Megu: entah kenapa kok ada yang aneh, ya?

Dee: iya, tapi gak tahu apa..

Yo: ya ampun, dasar bodoh..

Yamato: sudahlah, biar reader yang tentukan apa ke anehannya..

All: RnR please n wassalam!


End file.
